


Don't fall for the sleep

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comas - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Multi, Parallel Universes, Protective Siblings, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Twins, Urban Fantasy, contemporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Cami wakes up in the middle of the night to find that she's standing outside her home in broad daylight meeting a gorgeous boy who welcomes her to Mindscape; A place where people wake up when they fall asleep. When she learns about the world, she instantly believes she can find her twin brother, Drew...but...





	Don't fall for the sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello...This is a test. A big test on my part...I've been working on this story for a couple years, and I've never let anyone read this. It's not that originl and it's tropey as hell, but I wanted to see if anyone wanted to read it. I've written abounr 40K words and plan on writing more, but fanfiction got in the way...heheee, Klance...
> 
> Please let me know what you think. The writing is super simple and I know it's lacking and hopefully has potential. Like I said these first 40K words are written a couple years back, and I've felt like my writing has improved somewhat since then.
> 
> Still! If you end up reading this, I hope you enjoy it and want to read more.

Beneath her feet she felt a crunch. _Grass?_ As she looked down she noticed she was outside, the breeze blowing soundly through her hair. She stared at the green vivid hues of the grass. Bending down to pull out a couple of blades to feel the texture, dirt from the ground crumbling after.

 

She narrowed her eyes to take in the grass she was holding. When she turned the blades over in her hand, she brought her nose down to them, the scent of freshly mowed lawn wafted into her nose.

 

She loved the smell of freshly mowed grass, it reminded her of her parents. “But, I’m asleep.”

 

She dropped her voice to a soft whisper, a confusing tone following her voice. She dropped the blades of grass, and when she turned around the dazzling sun was shining so bright, she had to shield it´s white hot rays away with her arm. She covered her eyes at first, but as she lowered her arm she took in the city in front of her.

 

“But, I’m sleeping!” She yelled. “Did I sleepwalk all the way to the city?” The worry in her voice alert.

 

She heard a new crunch behind her. Her brows furrowed, standing completely still. When the second crunch trailed along, she carefully turned around. With the sun shining brightly she couldn’t make out the figure behind her. She squinted her eyes and saw the outline of a person. She shielded the sun’s rays from her eyes to take a closer look. When the blinding light faded away she finally made out who was in front of her. A beautiful, beautiful boy. He was waving at her, and started to move closer.

 

The beautiful boy ran towards her shouting, “Welcome back, babe!”. His smile broadened when he almost neared her. She felt blinded by the brightness of his teeth. They were a perfect row of pearly-whites, but she noticed some crookedness on the bottom row. When he was right in front of her, his smile dropped.

 

“Always the same face.” He inched even closer and held her chin so he could study her grimace.

 

She swatted his hand and began to back away. She saw the park-bench nearby and wandered towards it. The boy seemed to notice her worrisome look when she strode over quickly to the bench. He made sure to let her sit down to catch some air before all the questions started to spill.

 

This happened at every Turn. Night falls, then all of a sudden, it's day-time. It's as if you never even noticed you had closed your eyes. Then there's this girl sitting on a park bench, trying to understand what is going on. What she doesn’t know yet, is that she has been through the Turn for almost 20 years.

 

The boy smiled, and walked over to where she sat. She looked up at him. At first glance she couldn’t look away at his face, especially his eyes. They were so blue she thought she would be lost at sea if she stared for too long, but she also noticed the tinges of green specks that floated in that sea. Beautiful, sea-green eyes. He was tall, and had ruffled, sandy hair. His face was god-like, but it also had hints of scars on his cheeks. When he smiled, his pearly whites bedazzled her.

 

 _Who the hell is this guy? Why am I outside, sitting on a park bench? It's supposed to be the middle of the night._ She thought.

 

The boy noticed she was  thinking very hard about something and decided to sit down next to her. Not too close, but not too far away either. She angled her face to him. “How did I get here?” She asked. “And who the hell are you, and what did you mean by “welcome back”? This is my home, of course I´m back? Did I sleepwalk all the way out here?”

 

She certainly felt like she had been sleep-walking. Noticing how it was daytime and all, though she was positive that it was night the last time she had closed her eyes.

 

The boy smirked. He said, “Well, my name is Connor, I may look 22, but I'm not going to kiss and tell. Well maybe a kiss, but definitely not tell.” He chuckled.

 

She wasn’t going to fall for any of his wise-cracks. “Oh, a funny guy, huh? Can you just answer my questions, I would really like to go home and be asleep...or awake.” She was definitely confused.

 

“Don´t worry, babe. This happens at every Turn. You go to sleep, then wake up all confused and start latching on to me with all your silly questions. Just, don´t worry. Your knight in shining armor is always here to follow you up on everything, then we're good to go for a couple of hours.” His pearly whites blinding her again.

 

She still didn’t look convinced. “Like I said, don´t worry, it´ll all be forgotten anyways.” He started nodding like this was something she was used to.

 

She really wanted to trust this guy, but everything felt too scary, this guy could be a murderer. A murderer who happened to be blessed with good looks. On second thought, she did have this weird feeling that she had been through something like this before. Instructions of some sort, and then being ready for something. Something else. Whatever this something was, she had no idea. This whole thing felt sketchy.

 

She decided not to trust Connor yet. She wanted to hear him out before she pulled out the pepper-spray and run like hell for her life. She suddenly felt a headache coming on, and started massaging her temples. After relaxing her temples, she came to and started to give Connor her way. “Okay, listen up wise guy, I´m going to hear you out, and then, and only then, will we see if we´re ready to go.” Her voice was stern and her look shot out a cold warning.

Connor started laughing and stood up, his arm stretched out. She gave him her hand, and he took it. “It's so nice to see you again, Cami.”

 

\--

 

Cami still wasn’t catching on. This weird guy suddenly shows up in her life and seems to know who she is. She definitely felt like she had been sleep-walking. The accident must have caused it.

 

“How, how do you know my name? Do you know anything else about me? Are you a weird, creepy, stalker guy? Because I have pepper-spray in my bag, and I know how to use it. My friend showed me how to.” Cami was reaching for her purse when she noticed it wasn’t there.

 

“Sorry, babe. You have nada where we are. This isn't your world.” Connor chuckled.

 

All the air might as well have left her lungs because she was certain that Connor had just said that this was not her world.

 

“What?” She squeaked.

 

“Cami, listen closely because I will say this once, and only once this Turn.” Connor crouched down to her sitting level and stared at her for confirmation.

 

Cami stared into those eyes and tried with all her might to nod, but she was sure she heard _world_. This is too much to handle for an almost 20 year old girl.

 

Cami took a big gulp and proceeded to nod. “Good.” Connor patted her head. Cami swatted away his hand, she hated being treated as a little girl.

 

Connor just let out a low laugh and proceeded to say, “So first of all, this is Mindscape. This is a world that resides in the collective consciousness of humans. Aka, you.”

 

He pointed to Cami as he winked an ocean blue eye at her. “Every night when you guys need some shut-eye you wind up in a dream-like state. Many people end up in worlds where they can do the unimaginable, while others can end up in worlds that are almost the same as their own. Mindscape is big, like scary big. It can be compared to a virtual reality where there are multiple universes for different purposes. Each human when they go to sleep has a guide. Aka, me.”

 

Now he directed his pointed finger to himself, shining that blinding smile. “We are here to follow you and make sure that you are safe and don´t get mentally harmed when you wake up. I have been your guide ever since you were a little girl. So you and I, are pretty close. Yes, that is a long time and why I look the same age as you is a whole other conversation. But just know this, you are in good hands and I have been protecting you for a long time. I know pretty much everything about you. But some things you keep locked away and I try not to pry. In Mindscape, we can do anything. Anything is an understatement, but still, you might get the concept of anything. Like flying, falling off of cliffs, kissing random people. And so on and so forth. When you wake up, our “magic” as you guys would call it, will make sure that you pretty much forget everything. You have absolutely no recollection of your guide. We are nothing to you when you are awake in your world living your lives. We are only in existence to you when you show up in Mindscape. So, when you are awake and don't remember your trusty guide, you will have fragments of Mindscape and all the unimaginable things you did. You guys call them, dreams.” Connor tried to catch his breath when he finally finished, then he looked up at Cami to see if she understood a word that came out of his mouth.

 

Cami was giving Connor the knowing incredulous look she always gave him after the conversation they’ve had for the umpteenth time. “Wow, you must be sick of saying that to me every night I show up.” She smirked, giving out a small laugh.

 

“Well, it's easier than having a troubled girl asking me questions every second.” Connor smiled back hoping Cami would be calmer now that she knew the truth again.

 

Cami finally got off the bench and took a good look at her home town. “So..all of this..is real?” she asked, a smile whispering through.

 

“Pretty much, the difference is that this is Mindscape, not your home. Basically, to cut it short, this is your dream-sequence. What you are seeing, is made to make you feel comfortable for the Turn. Since it's your mind that's taking affect, Mindscape will shape your surroundings after what makes you feel comfortable, and in your case, it's your hometown. So...for the Turns you don't freak out that much, even though you do bomb me with a lot of q´s, but I don’t mind.” Connor grinned.

 

Cami was still remotely confused, but since she would forget it all again in the morning, she decided not to ask any more questions. Knowing that she was home, in a sense, did make her feel more comfortable.

 

Cami suddenly had a wild idea that maybe Drew would be here, too. Cami´s hand shot out as if to touch the skyline. She thought the city was bigger, but from the top of the hill Connor and her were standing on, everything just felt smaller.

 

“Is my brother here, too?” Cami decided to ask, knowing that the question would be a long shot.  

 

 _It was a long shot_ , but she had to know. If Mindscape is basically dreamland then Drew had to be here, too. It was like Connor explained: Mindscape forms itself after the subconscious to make it more comfortable for the _guest_. If Cami wanted to feel comfortable, then it wouldn’t be a question to have Drew here, too. Like it could be a possibility when she thought about his situation.

 

Connor´s eyes bulged and his voice made this weird sound when he started talking. “Cami, we’ve already been through this. Many times. Your brother…he’s, well.” Connor couldn’t finish that sentence but continued on. “It would be next to impossible to find him here. You won't remember this when you wake up, but it would be impossible to find him in Mindscape, mainly because you always have to wake up.”

 

Cami gave Connor a dark look, she was sure her brother could just pop up out of nowhere and just tell him that she misses him and loves him. Her eyes started to tint, she could have sworn that a tear was finally going to make its way down her cheek. No luck.

 

“But he exists, here in Mindscape? There is a possibility to find him?” Cami had a hopeful tone in her voice, she would do anything to see Drew again. First her parents and then Drew. Cami had almost no one left in her life. She was desperate.

 

Connor put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly. He sighed. “Cami, it's no use. Your brother is gone.” Connor tried to remind her.

 

Cami stood quietly, then she said. “He's in a coma. He's not gone. Not yet, at least. There’s still a chance he could wake up.” She pushed his hand away from her shoulder. She didn’t want to hear any more. It was a stupid move.

 

Connor´s head fell and shot up with a smile. “Listen, the love you have for your brother is amazing. Never forget how much you love him, but right now you´re in Mindscape and it's your chance to loosen up for a couple of hours. All of this.” Connor was presenting the city in front of her. No. The world in front of her, this world is here for her to forget the bad stuff going on in her life. This exists for her to relieve some stress.

 

Connor was staring at Cami, a hint of a smile peeked through. “There's that smile.” Connor said.

 

Cami took his hand and onward they went, for an adventure. Maybe a couple of hours of forgetting could help, for a little while.


End file.
